


Little words of love

by Rota



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 10:36:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21372754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rota/pseuds/Rota
Summary: Piccola raccolta di Drabble per laCorsa delle 24 Oreindetta da Torre di CartaKuroShu -Sopra di lui, lo vide girare il visoKaoKana -Come il mare che lo sospende e lo trattiene allo stesso tempoLeoKasa -Leo ha ancora le braccia corteAdoSou -Le dita di Adonis scivolano sulla pelle di latteMaoRitsu -Mao inarcò la schiena dolorante
Relationships: Hakaze Kaoru/Shinkai Kanata, Isara Mao/Sakuma Ritsu, Itsuki Shuu/Kiryuu Kurou, Kanzaki Souma/Otogari Adonis, Suou Tsukasa/Tsukinaga Leo
Kudos: 1





	Little words of love

***Prompt:** Vulnerabile  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Avvertimenti:** Yaoi  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Personaggi/Coppia:** Kuro Kiryu, Shu Itsuki / KuroShu  
***Parole:** 109

Sopra di lui, lo vide girare il viso. Con le cosce di lui strette attorno alla vita, il piacere della pelle tremante stava scemando in qualcosa di più freddo e distante, dove sarebbe stato irraggiungibile.  
Shu non poteva più nascondersi a lui dopo tutti quei baci, o proteggersi dalla realtà.  
Kuro allora piegò la schiena e aderì con il petto al suo petto, sussurrandogli qualcosa tra i capelli, con le dita che scivolavano tra le sue. Lasciò che la sua paura scivolasse via in una lacrima e poi, con gli occhi lucidi, tornasse a guardarlo con uno sguardo caldissimo, vulnerabile.  
Raccolse un sospiro dalle sue labbra nel muoversi ancora.

***Prompt:** Brivido  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Avvertimenti:** Yaoi  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Personaggi/Coppia:** Kaoru Hakaze, Kanata Shinkai / KaoKana  
***Parole:** 91

Kaoru è come un’onda – come il mare che lo sospende e lo trattiene allo stesso tempo, espande sensazioni nell’intimità del suo corpo. Ondeggia su di lui e viene trattenuto dal baratro dal suo abbraccio, che sicuro lo stringe con le mani aperte sul petto, sul fianco.  
Deposita brividi sulla sua schiena, mischiandoli a baci e morsi.  
Uno scoglio le sue spalle, salata la pelle che strofina contro le labbra.  
Kanata chiama il suo nome con voce di sirena, e si aggrappa a lui come a un’ancora mentre affonda.  
Affonda ancora.

***Prompt:** Denti  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Avvertimenti:** Yaoi  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Personaggi/Coppia:** Suou Tsukasa, Leo Tsukinaga / LeoKasa  
***Parole:** 109

Leo ha ancora le braccia corte, nonostante siano passati anni dalla prima volta. Per questo motivo è facile arrivargli addosso, nell’impeto del movimento.  
Un altro bacio di denti: troppa la foga. Leo consuma il suo corpo e il suo spirito, stringendolo fortissimo e ridendogli in faccia mentre lo guarda confuso – benché i suoi gemiti siano un concerto di note stonate, che non seguono alcuna melodia e alcun ritmo se non quello che sta dettando lui.  
Tsukasa lo sostiene per le natiche e lo ferma contro il muro, fissandolo trattenere qualcosa proprio all’ultimo, quando pretende uno spazio già suo. Non gli permette di chiudere gli occhi, neppure alla fine.

***Prompt:** Passione  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Avvertimenti**: Yaoi  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Personaggi/Coppia:** Souma Kanzaki, Adonis Otogari / AdoSou  
***Parole:** 110

Le dita di Adonis scivolano sulla pelle di latte, per arrivare al fianco e lì fermarsi, afferrare. Osserva la sua schiena nuda contrarsi a ogni movimento, sensibile.  
E non è la forza che fa sobbalzare tutto il corpo teso di Souma, ma l’impeto inaspettato, tanto intimo da arrivargli nelle viscere. Si piega in avanti e le braccia faticano a reggerlo, trema con le gambe e ogni singolo muscolo.  
Risponde a ogni suo gesto con un gesto uguale.  
Chiude gli occhi e si gode ogni sfumatura della passione – all’odore e al rumore delle carni, al suono dei suoi ansimi come quel calore che lo invade.  
Allora sa di appartenergli, completamente.

***Prompt:** Mal di schiena  
***Fandom:** Ensemble Stars  
***Avvertimenti:** Yaoi  
***Rating:** Arancione  
***Personaggi/Coppia:** Mao Isara, Ritsu Sakuma / MaoRitsu  
***Parole:** 102

Mao inarcò la schiena dolorante, inchiodato nell’agonia contro il materasso da lui – dal peso che aveva all’altezza del bacino.  
Ritsu aveva fatto un movimento strano, forse lo aveva stretto all’improvviso e si era piegato in avanti di più, portandolo davvero al limite per poi rilasciarlo all’improvviso, a boccheggiare.  
Era quasi crudele, quell’estenuante e infinito amore.  
Lui lo guardò con occhi lucidi di un piacere estremo, ancora si muoveva appoggiandosi al suo ventre. Si leccò le labbra prima di andare ad assaggiare la sua bocca, e Mao si guardò bene dal fermarlo.  
Mugugnò appena dopo un morso veloce, e continuò ad amarlo.


End file.
